TEMAN dan SEGALANYA
by 359fans-heliosblaster
Summary: SEORANG SHINIGAMI BARU, DATANG KE KOTA KARAKURA, LALU PERGI BERSAMA SHINIGAMI LAINNYA KE SEIREITEI UNTUK UPACARA PENGANGKATAN TAICHOU BARU UNTUK DIVISI 3,5, DAN 9. APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN DI SANA, SAKSIKAN HANYA DI BLEACH : "TEMAN dan SEGALANYA"! Bad summary, ini adalah hal yang membingungkan dari sebuah fanfic. Yosh minna, ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya kok,suer. Bleach punya om Tite Kubo. Yah, walaupun saya berharap Bleach jadi milik saya. Dan, **gyaaaaaaaa** ( dihajar readers karena banyak bacot )

**Warning **: OOC, typo(s) berserakan dimana , gaje, garing, de es beh, de el el

359fans-heliosblaster: "Yattaaaaaaaaaa, Yay, yay, yay !"( menggila )

Ichigo: (bisik-bisik) "Pssssst, ada dari kalian yang tau siapa anak ini?"

Hitsugaya: (bisik-bisik juga) "Gak tau, Renji, coba tanya, gih!

Renji: (ikut bisik-bisik) "Lho, kok gue sih!?"

Hitsugaya & Ichigo: ( dalam wujud bankai )(nodongin zanpakuto masing-masing) "**TA-NYA**!"

Renji: (gemetaran) "o,ok!. H,hoy, e,elo author baru ya?!"

359fans-heliosblaster: ( ngacangin renji sambil tetep menggila )

Renji: ( perempatan gede muncul dijidat ) "aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh, sialan, gue dikacangin, rasain nih. Bankai, Hihiō, Zabimaru! '(ngeluarin bankai)

359fans-heliosblaster: "Bakar dan hanguskan dia, Ryugamaru!" (**A/N :** Ryugaamaru adalah nama zanpakuto gue, berwujud roh seperti naga api, kesannya mirip Hyorinmaru, hanya klo Hyorinmaru kan es, nah ini api)

Zabimaru: ( ngejerit kayak orang kesetanan ) "**Uaaaaaarrrggghhhhhhhhh, Puanas, buanget, Hyourinmaru, tolong!"**

Hitsugaya: "Elo yang minta ya, Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!." * seekor naga es keluar dan meraung dengan ganas, membuat suhu sekitar turun 5 derajat *

Hyorinmaru: "Ada apa, my master?"

Hitsugaya: "Tolong padamkan api pada tubuh Zabimaru ya, hyou-chan!, nanti gue bonusin es serut deh!" * meluk Hyourinmaru *

Hyourinmaru: "Yey, Hyou-chan nanti makan es serut. Tenang, itu sih mudah! ( melesat ke arah Zabimaru ) Bagaimana, sudah aman, kan?"

Zabimaru: * menggigil * "Brrrrrr, A,aman, sih, aman. Tapi, sensasi dinginnya, **gak nahaaaaaaaaaaaan**!"

359fans-heliosblaster: "Hangatkan dia, Ryugamaru!." *masuk ke mode anak baik* "Hy, aku 359fans-heliosblaster, salam kenal." * Bungkuk Hormat *

All character Bleach: "O,oh. elo orang baru,ya?"

359fans-heliosblaster: "Yo'i, oh, ya. ini my 1st fict, jadi mohon bantuannya. Oh, ya. disini gue buat ichigo gak dalam mode fullbring, tapi, dalam mode shinigami biasa. Ok, minna. Please enjoy my first fict, and" All: "Please review!" N/B : Mohon maaf, karena sekarang gue kelas sembilan jadi jarang post, jadi harap maklum, walaupun gue masih baru. Hiks, gue emang author gak berguna Chapter 1 :Murid Baru Di SMA Karakura, kelas Ichigo Hari yang nyaman untuk memulai hari, Semua murid, sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ketika itu, renji datang, dan langsung mengajak semua temannya untuk ngegosip * dikado smack ampuh dari Renji * "Hey, hey, Tau gak, tau gak!" kata renji dengan semangat "Apa?" Kata semua murid yang ada dikelas "Gak tau!" Ujar renji santai, dia langsung digebukin sama anak-anak sekelas "A,ampun. O,oke. Gini nih, ceritanya!" Kata Renji mulai bercerita FLASHBACK: ON Renji's P,O,V _Waktu itu, gue baru sampai di sekolah, entah kenapa, kaki gue, nuntun gue lewet ruang kepsek. Pas lewat disana, gue lihat seorang anak laki-laki diruangan itu, awalnya gue sangka itu anaknya kepsek, tapi pas gue denger kepsek bilang dia akan masuk kelas kita, jadi, gue simpulin ntuh anak, murid baru_ FLASHBACK: OFF "Gitu ceritanya!" kata renji "O,oh!" anak-anak dikelas cuma ber'oh' ria mendengar penuturan Renji "Kalo begitu, akan kita lihat, anak itu seperti apa!" Ujar Ishida selaku ketua kelas HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,KEKEKEKEKEKEKE. anak-anak cuma bisa ber'sweatdrop' ria ketika mendengar suara bel tanda masuk mereka yang baru dibeli, berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dan apakah kalian tau, siapa yang beli ni bel? Yaitu gue "semuanya, duduk yang rapi!" perintah Ishida Tak lama kemudian, Ochi-sensei masuk, di ikuti dengan murid baru yang dikatakan Renji, didepan kelas telah berdiri, seorang murid berperawakan tinggi, badan berisi, dengan gaya rambut hitam lebat dengan poni sedikit diatas alis mata ( A/N : Gue rasa, ni anak, pakai shampo l*f*b*y, deh!. * Author ditonjok sama OC nya sendiri * ), "Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu, anak muda!" perintah Ochi-sensei pada anak baru tersebut "Baiklah, perkenalkan, nama saya Ryotaro Tanami, Alamat jl. Raion no 56, saya pindahan dari Indonesia. Tapi, saya asli orang jepang, salam kenal!" Ucap Ryota memperkenalkan "Baiklah, silakan duduk dimanapun kau suka!" Lalu ryota berjalan kearah meja Hitsugaya yang memang kosong ( A/N : Ini versi gue, jadi jangan protes ) "Bolehkan?" Tanya Ryota pada Hitsugaya "Tentu!" kata Hitsugaya. Lalu pelajaran dimulai dengan tentram Jam Istirahat, SMA Karakura Ryota keluar dari kelas, tapi, sebelum sampai di depan pintu, ia dipanggil sama Ichigo dkk. "Hey, ryota!" panggil Ichigo "Ada apa?" tanya Ryota "Ah, tidak, hanya ingin mengajak mu kekantin bersama!" "Oh, baiklah!, BTW, bisa kalian kenalkan diri kalian!" "O,ok. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, Itu Toshiro Hitsugaya, di sebelahnya Rangiku Matsumoto. Yang kepalanya botak itu Ikkaku Madarame, disebelahnya Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yang rambutnya merah kayak Nanas itu Renji Abarai, di sebelahnya Rukia Kuchiki. Itu Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Shado, dan Inoue Orihime!" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan teman-temannya dengan panjang, lebar, mungkin dikali tinggi juga ( Author dicekik Ichigo ) "O,Oh, ok, salam kenal!" jawab Ryota sambil ngiler ngeliat 'itu'nya Matsumoto ( A/N : Tenang, ni fict tetap T kok, tenang aja, gak ada adegan itunya! ) Namun, tiba-tiba mereka semua*termasuk Ryota* merasakan reiatsu seekor hollow, lalu, semunya melihat kearah Ichigo "Eh, gue ke toilet dulu, ya!" kata Ichigo "Ok!" kata semuanya Ternyata Ichigo tidak pergi ke toilet, tapi, ia yang sudah dalam wujud shinigami, dan tubuhnya diisi oleh kon, pergi ke tempat kemunculan hollow tadi. Namun, ketika sampai, dia menyesal karena datang kesini, karena hollow yang akan dia lawan cukup kuat, hollow itu perwujudan Kingkong, Gurita, dan memiliki 4 ekor ditubuhnya. jika ditanya seperti apa, samakan wujudnya dengan Yonbi dan Hachibi digabung di anime naruto. Namun begitu, Ichigo memantapkan tekadnya untuk melawan hollow tadi "Heyyyaaaaaaah, Getsuga tenshou" Ichigo melancarkan serangan pertama, namun. 'Wuuuuuuzzzzhhhh', dalam sekejap mata, hollow itu hilang, namun, Ichigo tidak menyadari, bahwa hollow itu sudah ada dibelakangnya dan melancarkan serangan balik. Ichigo yang tak sempat menghindar, terpental jauh. Lalu, hollow tadi melancarkan serangan kedua dengan bisa diekornya, 'Cprot, cprot, Cprot' bunyi bisa yang keluar dari ekor hollow itu. Namun, serangan itu tidak mengenai Ichigo, hanya mengenai pelindung yang entah datang dari mana. Ichigo heran sendiri dibuatnya, keheranan Ichigo terjawab oleh sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya, seorang shinigami yang tidak diketahui Ichigo, "_ Tunggu, perasaan gak ada shinigami seperti dia di sini, apakah salah satu dari mereka ( baca : teman-temanku )memanggil dia kesini, tapi, siapa? "_ pikir Ichigo dalam hati, sosok itu adalah, seorang pria dengan rambut tegak kebelakang dengan warna hitam-kemerahan, tinggi kira-kira sama dengan Ichigo. di pinggangnya terselip sebilah zanpakutou, lalu, orang itu berpose ala Kamen rider Den-O (A/N : Jangan tanya kenapa gue buat kayak gini) "_Ore sanjou_!" kata orang itu sambil berpose ( A/N : kalo tidak salah artinya 'Aku Datang', mmm, bagi readers yang pandai bahasa Jepang, tolong betulin dong kalau salah! ) "Si,siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil sweatdrop gara-gara pose orang itu "Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Baiklah akan kutunjukkan!" kata orang itu, lalu, rambut orang itu turun dan rapi kembali "R, Ryota!" jerit Ichigo, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ryota, lalu dia berpikir "_kalau ryota disini, jadi yang disekolah, siapa?_" "Hmm, kenapa, heran,ya? Tenang, yang disekolah itu adalah Mod Soul punya gue!" terang Ryota dengan tenang "Mod Soul, jadi elo shinigami?" "Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang menghindarlah!" perintah Ryota,Ichigo dongkol sendiri dibuatnya "_Kenapa ni anak, seenak udelnya aja nyuruh-nyuruh gue, mang dia siapa?_" kesal Ichigo dalam hati, tapi, dia turuti juga perintah Ryota. Lalu, Ryota kembali menghadap kearah hollow tadi, rambutnya kembali seperti pertama kali datang, lalu, ia melepas zanpakutou-nya dari sarung pedang, lalu dengan sombongnya ia berkata "Ayo bartarung!" tantang Ryota dengan sombongnya "Cih, sombong sekali, baiklah, akan kuhabisi kau dahulu!" kata si hollow. Lalu pertarungan terjadi dengan sengit, kekuatan mereka seimbang, saudara-saudara ( Readers : lo kira, lo itu komentator pertandingan tinju? 359fans-heliosblaster : E,eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, iya juga ! ), lalu, Ryota menggunakan Hadou untuk melumpuhkan hollow itu "Hadou ke-31, _shakkahou_" Ryota melancarkan Hadounya, namun, dengan mudah hollow itu menghindar, Ryota yang sudah memperkirakan hal itu pun menghilang, saat hollow itu muncul, Ryota timbul dibelakan hollow itu, dan menebas kepala hollow itu, sampai sang hollow itu menghilang Diperjalanan pulang, Ichigo bertanya sesuatu pada Ryota "Oh, ya, Ryota, tadi kau bilang tubuhmu diisi Mod Soul, Nah, sekarang, jelasin ke gue kenapa elo bisa jadi shinigami?" tanya ichigo "Sebenarnya, gue juga gak mau, tapi ini takdir,ya, harus gue jalani !" terang ryota "Maksud lo, lo jadi shinigami, gara-gara ditusukin shinigami pakai zanpakutou, lha, kok bisa ?" tanya Ichigo heran "Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, ini bukan saat yang tepat !" kata Ryota bijak "O,ok, kalo loe gak mau cerita, nah ayo kita kesekolah, sebentar lagi masuk !" kata Ichigo sambil mempercepat shunpo nya Ketika sampai di sekolah, Ichigo bertemu kon di kantin, lalu, Ichigo masuk ke tubuhnya, lalu berlari kedalam kelas. didepan kelas, dia bertemu Ryota "Kau terlambat, Ichigo!" kata Ryota "Mana mungkin, aku tidak percaya!" kata Ichigo membantah "Kalau tidak percaya,silahkan tanya Rukia-san. Rukia-san, jam berapa aku kembali dari kantin tadi?" tanya Ryota pada Rukia "Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja, Ichigo bertanya kenapa aku bisa dahulu sampai dikelas dari dia!" "O,oh!" "Jadi, masih belum percaya, tuan Ichigo?" kata Ryota sambil membungkuk mengejek Ichigo, Ichigo hanya diam saja, tapi sudah terlihat tangannya mengepal, siap meninju siapa saja "Lihat saja, besok, akan ku bawa Byakuya kesini, dan kau harus menandingi shunpo-nya, karena dia adalah master shunpo!" tantang Ichigo dengan kasal "Baiklah, rasanya mudah sekali!" kata Ryota lagi bikin nyebelin Diperjalanan pulang Ryota sedang pulang dengan Ichigo dan rukia, yang memang, arah rumah Ryota dekat dengan Ichigo. Diperjalan pulang, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan preman, "Hey, kalian mau kemana?" kata salah satu preman itu, yang sepertinya ketua mereka "Ka, kami ingin pulang, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia takut-takut "Tidak ada, namun, kami ingin mengajakmu bermalam dengan kami, mau kan?" "Siapa sudi!" bantah Rukia, Lalu ketua preman menyuruh anak buahnya, untuk menggeret Rukia, namun, Ryota menghadang mereka "Lepaskan!" kata Ryota yang sudah marah "Tidak akan" bantah mereka "Le-Pas-Kan, ka-lau ti-dak, Ka-li-an-a-kan-men-de-ri-ta" ancam Ryota dengan angker "Wah, kami takut!" Ledek mereka, karena naik darah, Ryota langsung berlari kebelakang para preman. Namun, keanehan terjadi, setelah melewati para preman, semua preman itu tersungkur dengan badan bardarah-darah "Wooooooow, keren, bagaimana bisa?" Heran Rukia dengan mulut jawdrop sampai tanah karena takjub "Itu mudah, karena aku sudah belajar tekhnik langkah cepat dari temanku!" ujar Ryota "Temanmu, siapa namanya, dan apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran "Namanya Kotaro Tanami, pekerjaannya shinigami, memangnya kenapa!" jawab Ryota tenang, namun dari kata-katanya terdengar sedih "Apa dia adik/kakakmu" Tanya Ichigo lagi "Ya, dia adikku, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu!" "Memangnya ada apa, sampai selama itu kalian tidak bertemu?" "Dia hampir dieksekusi karena memberi kekuatan shinigaminya padaku, saat itu hollow menyerang, saat itu gue dirumah sama ortu gue, saat itu, ortu gue mati diserang hollow , lalu dia datang dan melawan hollow, namun dia kalah, lalu dia memberi gue kekuatan shinigaminya secara total. Lalu dia dijemput oleh, kalau tidak salah dia menyebutnya Ichimaru-taichou, untuk dieksekusi!" Terang Ryota dengan sedih "Jadi, kau adalah Shinigami?" Tanya Rukia "Ya, lalu kudengar, kalau tidak salah, dia akan diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 3!" "Ya, aku juga dengar dari Nii-sama, katanya ada upacara pengangkatan taichou baru, nih aku dapat undangannya!" Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan selembar undangan yang kelihatannya mewah, dan asal kalian tau, acara ini disponsori oleh keluarga Kuchiki "Oh ya Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Gotei 13, ajak juga yang lainnya?" Kata Ichigo dengan semanagat "Tanpa kau ajak pun, mereka tentu pergi, secara gitu mereka shinigami Gotei 13, Bodoh!" seru Rukia sambil menjitak Ichigo "Awww, iya, iya, gue juga tau, maksud gue, ajak Uryuu, Chad, dan Orihime!" "Hmm, Boleh juga!" kata Rukia santai "Oh ya, kalo nggak salah, divisi 5 dan 9 juga ada taicho baru. Nggggg, kalo nggak salah, namanya Kanzaki Shirou untuk divisi 5, dan Tsukasa Wataru untuk divisi 9. Jadi tiak sabar mau kesana!" kata Ryota (A/N : YOU KNOW KANZAKI SHIROU?) "Bagaimana kalau besok, kan acaranya lusa, bagaimana?" ajak Rukia, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Lalu, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing ! #$%TBC%$# ! 359fans-heliosblaster: "Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fict pertama gue, Silahkan dijawab pertanyaan gue tentang Kanzaki Shiro tadi ya, yang tau review da itu siapa. Maaf ya, kalo endingnya gantung. Capek juga cuy, ngetik +-5 halaman ngebut 2 hari, pegal juga tangan gue" *pretek-pretek*(Bunyi tangan pegal dibunyiin) Hitsugaya : "Hoy longor, cepetan tutup ni chapter, gue mau tidur!" 359fans-heliosblaster: "Shiro-chan, tadi lo manggil gue apa?"*angker* Hitsugaya: "Longor, mang napa?"*cuek* 359fans-heliosblaster: "Lo gak lupa kekuatan zanpakuto gue kan?"*makin angker* Hitsugaya: '_oh iya juga_' " A,ampun, hehehe. Yosh minna, terima kasih udah membaca fict ancur made by author ini dan ingat! " All: "PLEASE REVIEW" 


End file.
